


More Than They Bargained For

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Deliberate Badart, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: It's a beautiful day on the Skeld and you are a horrible goose.
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	More Than They Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).




End file.
